Q u o t e s & Q u o t a t i o n s
by sleepingdreamer08
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke hated his best friend, Haruno Sakura. Maybe he'll find out why. Oneshot. AU.
1. Hots

**Sleepingdreamer08: **Hey there people! I'm finally using my account! For the meantime I'm rewriting all my stories and deleting some of my old ones. Please read and enjoy :))

**SUMMARY: **Because besides the fan boys, there will always be that annoying question, "Sakura, do you have the hots for me?" and for some reason it always came from the lips of Uchiha Sasuke. xSasuSakux CRACKfic

* * *

He was a happy guy. Don't look at me! He really is! All you have to do is look behind that cold Uchiha glare and strong body that would try to kill you if you ever piss him off. And yes, I'm talking about Uchiha Sasuke.

And no, I'm not joking because I, Haruno Sakura, saw him smile. You know? A genuine smile that makes your heart flutter. It's true okay. Go ahead and read this story, of course, unless you're an annoying fangirl. No offence bitches but the last Uchiha is mine, got it?

It started out like this:

**Just Yesterday… **

I was on my way to the Hospital. I feel so proud of my self, I could practically hear Inner Sakura screaming with pride **(although it gives me headaches)**.

My years working at the hospital and the bruising training that Tsunade gave me were all worth it! **(Even though her Sake obsession made my life a living hell)** Today, I have earned the title as the head of the hospital. And despite the fact that I'd be doing most of the paperwork, **(yawn…) **it _is_ something to be proud of…in a way.

How old I am, you ask? I'm now 18. Everyday I'm bombarded with fanboys, admired by my looks and brutal strength and healing skills. My used-to-be short hair was now in waist length and the pervert, Jiraiya, said I have developed a curvaceous body. So yeah…I'm happier than that rich dude, Bill Gates.

I was making my way towards the hospital wearing a white tank top and a black skirt and a medical coat, as usual, until I heard the sound of death.

"HEY LOOK IT'S SAKURA!" a hoard screamed. To be more precise, a hoard of 'I heart Sakura' fans.

Yep, I'm pretty sure Satan was out there to get me.

"Shit…" I cursed loudly.

I'm in really deep shit. Good Lord, save me from these fans! Why must they notice my shiny pink hair?

And with that in mind, I had to run around the hospital and for some damn miracle, I managed to outrun my drooling, mindless fan.

"Thank you Lord!" I praised, not really noticing the coal, dark and deep eyes that were watching me with amusement.

"You seem to be happy" a deep, yet husky, voice said. For some reason, that voice sounded familiar but I just ignored it.

I bit my tongue as my cheeks seemed to flushed every second. I knew I shouldn't say things out loud.

"Y-you h-heard m-me?" I stuttered out. I probably looked like an idiot right now.

I turned around to apologize but…I can't seem to. I mean, Sasu-gay was practically smoldering me with just his gaze.

His broad figure was towering me that just by tiptoeing, I could only reach his lips.

'_His sweet, delicious lips, you mean?' _inner Sakura said while licking her lips. I simply ignored her.

He was, obviously, still handsome that I wasn't surprised that his fangirls increased upon his return.

_'Even though he practically betrayed Konoha and left me on a damn bench with just a small 'Thank You'. I mean, seriously, who does that?'_

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity when I continued to stare at him with my mouth gaping.

"What's wrong Sakura? Do you have the hots for me?" he lightly teased. I rolled my eyes at him. This was almost his everyday routine.

I pouted at his comment but inner Sakura was practically yelling at me to jump him. It broke my heart to say it but I still love him. When he came back, I decided that I should just hide my feelings…for our friendship.

It didn't stop him, though, from saying that very same statement over and over again when he catches me staring at him.

It happened during training, parties and during the random chances that I get to see him. In the end, he would always ask the same question.

'_Do you have the hots for me?'_

I almost laughed when he used the term 'hots'. Being with Orochimaru for more than 2 years really rubbed off him.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"In your dreams" I spatted at him.

For a second, I thought he looked…disappointed but just shrugged it off.

"How would you know what I'm dreaming about?"" he challenged.

I sighed.

"I don't have time for this. Anyways, I have to go now" I said as I bid him goodbye.

Little did I know that he was smirking at me when I left.

…

God it hurts, as in everything hurts. Why, oh why must everything be so difficult when earning a good title?

I sighed as I rubbed my temples. Now I know how Tsunade feels about work. No wonder the woman was drunk off her ass!

I checked the clipboard I was holding. My next patient is requesting a physical exam.

'_My last patient…'_ I thought, relieved.

I grasped the handle and opened the door and took a glance at my patient.

What I saw definitely made me freeze in my place.

Let me see…

Chicken-but hair **(check)**

Sexy body** (check)**

Did I mention that he was shirtless?

My mouth was practically gaping at him as he watched with amusement in his eyes.

"S-Sasuke?" I almost screamed.

How the hell am I going to survive this? Me and Sasuke plus alone time is going to ruin me!

"Hello Dr. Haruno" he said.

A small blush made it's way to my cheeks which made me curse silently.

Anyways, I'm going to skip the embarrassing details because the physical exam itself almost too like forever.

All I can say was that I was able to tolerate him **As long as I didn't look at his abs.**

I smiled slightly before taking off my medical coat and my stethoscope.

"That's all for today" I said before turning to leave.

Here's the best part. I didn't leave. Instead, he pulled me by the arm, turned me around until my soft lips reached his. His hands were wrapped around my waist tightly as my hand slowly found it's way in his hair, massaging it which made him groan loudly.

My hair looked slightly messy right now, my lips almost bruised and my cheeks both adorned with a very pink blush but it didn't matter so I kissed him back which made him groan again in approval.

Suddenly, the need for air arised and we broke it off for a while.

I looked at him with a bit of lust clouding my eyes. He looked back at me and gave me a genuine smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"So Sakura, are you sure you don't have the hots for me?" he asked teasingly.

I just merely smiled.

…

_Next day_

Life was good, for me at least when I saw both mine and Sasuke's fans looking over the big sign I placed in front of the hospital.

**To all mindless and bitchy fans:**

**Uchiha Sasuke is officialy taken by Haruno Sakura so back off.**

I smiled inwardly as I heard the fans groan and wail loudly.

Yep, life was good.

* * *

**Sleepingdreamer08: **Good? Bad? Press that button that says "REVIEW" and let me know :))


	2. Give Me Wings

_**GIVE ME WINGS**_

by: sleepingdreamer08

...

_..._

_..._

_Loneliness._

Loneliness was a word he learned to hate and loathe with all his being when his clan was massacred. At a small age, he was forced to witness the blood bath that was caused by his own brother as he recalled those red eyes with black pinwheels, that swirled uncontrollably before he fell into what seemed to be a never-ending nightmare. The memory was still fresh in his mind, remembering every detail from the start of what seemed to be a normal day at school to him being induced into a comatose-like state.

It had been 2 weeks since that incident and yet, he is still confused.

Confused on what path he'll take and whether he'll decide to live in fear or live a life of chasing the impossible.

He continued to stare blankly at the Academy lake, watching the water form tiny ripples with each movement as he sat down on the wooden old dock while looking at his reflection.

"A-ano..." a soft voice stuttered. The voice echoed loudly in his ears like a melody. It seemed familiar, he noted.

He turns around wordlessly, and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

Sakura, his classmate, was standing in front of him in a white summer dress that flowed slightly at the light wind. She wore a red ribbon on her head as she clutched nervously on a bouquet of sunflowers that were covered clumsily on a white sheet of paper. She looked at him with her big green eyes.

"I wanted to give you these" she said in a slightly stronger voice, kneeling down as she gave him the bouquet.

He looks down silently, observing the bright flowers that were arranged carefully. Glancing, at her soft hands, he realized that they were filled with some scratches, probably from grazing some rocks when she tried to pick them. He glances at her for a minute and saw that she was looking at him with hope. He turns away.

"Why sunflowers?" he muttered.

Her expression brightened as she grinned, taking his question as a sign of acceptance.

"So that you'll be able to smile" she chirped happily.

His mouth twitches upwards and she giggles childlishly at his reaction.

"See?" she said, pointing at the small smile plastered on his face.

He says nothing but continues to smile nonetheless.

She smiles prettily, happy at his response, her perfect rows of white teeth showing within her pink, plump lips. Her face held an innocent and pure glow in it giving her an angelic personality. He then realized, as his hands clasped with her soft ones that he wished so badly that he could have wings like she did.

He looks at her bright face and for once, he doesn't want to lose something this great in his life.

"Thank You" he replies, clutching on to her hand for the last time.

He is seven years old and he decides to take the path of an avenger.

* * *

_Goodbyes_

He had never been good at saying goodbye. It was very angsty every time he heard it and he would always be reminded on how he would never have another chance. Another chance to say goodbye to his beloved family. In his heart he believed that the word itself brought mourning and sadness very much like the situation he's facing right now.

"Don't leave me" she whispers, shaking in the cold night.

He stares at her tear-stained face and her short cropped hair as he memorized her fully, knowing it was time for him to leave. It was night time when he sees her and yet, as he looks at her crying form, she still looked beautiful underneath the moonlight. Her mouth opened.

"I…I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you will not regret it." she cries out.

His heart skipped a beat.

"I will make everyday enjoyable, and you will be happy! I would do anything for you! That's why…" she clasps her hands together.

"I beg of you! Please stay here! I will even help you with you revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why…please, stay here with me…" she begs.

"And if that's not possible, please take me with you…"Sasuke looked at her, pain tugging his heart. How he wished he could stay and tell her that

_It's going to be alright._

He shook his head slightly, his eyes devoid of any emotion.

"After all this, you're still annoying." He began to walk away, his heart getting heavier by the second. He had to this, he assured himself. It was the only way to keep her safe.

"Don't go! If you go I will scream out loud and…" Sasuke rushed behind her before she blinked, his breath fanning her neck.

"Thank You"

He hits her pressure point and she falls down into his arms unconscious.

He lays her down gently on the bench, looking at her as her chest heaved up & down with each breath.

It seemed to calm him, knowing that she was alive and albeit well.

He glances at her for the last time.

"I love you too" he whispers before finally heading out, a determined look on his face.

He is thirteen years old and he decides to leave the village for power.

...

...

* * *

_Death_

One of the harshest words in the English dicionary: death_. _Also known as passing away or what they tell the kids as a person who will never wake up. It was a cruel word, Sasuke thought to himself, reliving his past which never failed to bring him nightmares.

Before him stood a beaten up corpse_. _The man wore an akatsuki cloak, his famously red eyes forever closed. Sasuke's body felt numb for some reason as he stood before the man he spent all his life trying to kill, the harsh rain drenching his emotionless form.

He stumbled a bit. His vision was starting to blur into multiple dots of colors now. Slowly, his tired body falls and the last thing he sees is his parents. To his dismay and utter confusion, he sees them with sad faces...then everything becomes black.

Drip.

Drip. Drip.

"Sasuke! Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke..."

_'A beautiful voice...'_

Wet drops of warm tears stained his alarmingly pale face. His eyes were closed shut, and the thought of sleeping seemed very enticing compared to enduring the hot searing pain he felt just a while ago. For a split second he heard a faint beeping sound from the background.

"WAKE UP SASUKE!"

_'Sa-kura?'_

His eyelids twitched as he struggled to open his eyes, trying to reach out and cling to his last thread of life. The woman sobs became louder and he felt a calming chakra enter his system. It was soothing and warm and finally, he blinked his eyes open. The woman's breath hitched, his vision hazy as he saw multiple dots of pink and green.

He caught her smiling.

"Sasuke-kun"

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

_"Aa"_

_"Why'd you leave?"_

_"To gain power"_

_"But why?"_

_"I wanted to fly with you"_

.

_"Death and love are the two wings which bear man from earth to heaven"_

_-Michelangelo_

* * *

**sleepingdreamer08: **I finally finished this story :D Hallelujah :)) I'm so worked out about my schedule these days and I haven't been getting enough inspiration lately which is why I haven't completed any of my stories yet. Hopefully I will be able to update all of my stories especially my story 'With Me' given that I've been slacking off.

Tnx for reading this guys ^.^


	3. BF

**A/N: Finally! I can't believe I'm making stories again and it's all thanks to my best friend Sharingan Fox :) I kind of got inspiration from her cause to me she's kind of clumsy** **and she sometimes tends to talk nonsense.**** A shame that she's more sane than I am but I love her just the way she is...sort of. I hope you guys like this fanfic cause I literally rushed it, I think (I made it within 5 hours...is that rushed?). I'm thinking of continuing my other stories so right now I'm on a lookout for a beta :) I can't promise anything though.  
**

**I may have lost my touch since I haven't made any stories for at least 1 year so please go easy on me .**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"A true friend is one who thinks you are a good egg even if you are half-cracked"_

_~Author Unknown_

...

...

Uchiha Sasuke hated his best friend. Which was weird considering the fact that people would normally like their friends, most especially those who they would deem to be their 'Best friends'. He glanced at the pink blob that stuck beside him, idly chatting on about her foul mood from having an A- on a History paper.

"I can't believe Kakashi-sensei! All he does is read that stupid orange book of his and giggles like a girl once in a while and he decides to give me an A-? Did he even read it? Because I bet he didn't which is bad on his part cause he's a teacher and teachers are supposed to do stuff like reading research papers and giving appropriate grades to those who actually deserve it-"

Maybe he hated her incessant babbling. I mean, maybe some people like listening to others talk non-stop but he wasn't one of them. He preferred silence over noise, which he often told Sakura, but she still continued to pester him with her girly conversations and her unreasonable bashing in a high-pitched voice so yes, he could say that he hated that about her.

"He actually gave Naruto an A+" she said unbelievingly, a baffled expression on her face. "Why would someone give an A+ to a research paper entitled 'I Love Ramen'? Why, damn it, why?"

He sat beside her at their usual canteen table, his face blank as he watched her repeatedly stab her food with a fork looking very much irritated. Her emotions always seemed to show clear on her face making her very easy to read whereas he was usually closed up, revealing only little or no emotion.

It was one of the things that he found amusing, seeing Sakura scrunch her eyebrows in confusion then smile brightly as though she figured something amazing and incredible. He remembered one time when she suddenly blurted "Testes" while grinning beatifically when they were looking at the mannequins in the local department store.

She turned bright red then when she realized that people were looking at her weirdly, him included, and she explained that she suddenly remembered that she had a test on a chapter regarding male anatomy the following day and that she didn't know she was thinking out loud because she was Sakura and she tended to think out loud a lot and he couldn't help but let out an amused grunt before laughing.

It was probably one of the reasons he even became good friends with her in the first place. She was too amusing to be ignored. That and she had pink hair.

He stared at her a bit, trying to find what exactly made him hate her as a person. She didn't seem to notice the attention since she was too absorbed with her own thoughts, saying something about changing subjects.

"Maybe I should join Sai in his art class! I bet no one fails cause its art and I'm pretty damn sure that anyone can draw although you can't beat Sai. Sai has this weird magical art hands. He once drew me although I'm not sure it can be called me because all he drew was a Sakura tree. Maybe he meant it to be an abstract kind of thing? I got irritated though cause he named the painting 'Haruno Sakura: Ugly'. He can be socially constipated sometimes you kn-?"

His eyes trailed on her face. Physically, she was pretty with her cute forehead, button nose and sparkling apple orbs. He took karate with her once so he could easily spot the lean muscles underneath her womanly curves. Her temper was a downside though.

He'd experienced being on the other end of her punches many times, most of them being impulsive like the time he walked in on her wearing nothing but a thin towel.

He could still remember her face, gaping open in a fish-like state before she landed one on his nose. It had bled profusely that time and a flushed Sakura apologized repeatedly while she held an ice pack to his wounded, but still handsome, face. The back of his neck turned red from their closeness and he had to stop himself from chastising her from being such a klutz cause why would she walk around with a towel when anyone could have walked right in?

Sakura blinked twice, confused as to why Sasuke was looking at her with such an intent gaze. Usually she'd just see him brooding while she talked, not that she minded, it was Sasuke after all. Secretly, he reminded her of Perry the Platypus.

Sasuke seemed like he didn't do much and he was very secretive but he was actually at the top of the batch, all the while managing the Uchiha business with his brother. She wondered if he was also a ninja or something. Not that she liked pointy stuff like shurikens or the like, but it would seem cool to have her best friend-slash-long time crush be a ninja.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun?" she waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you there?"

He scowled, having broken from his trance. Frowning, he grabbed her arm and moved closer towards her making her shift a bit uncomfortably.

Her brows furrowed, not used to the new behavior he was displaying. His smoldering eyes peered into hers, confusion etched onto his face.

"Is there something on my face?" she used her other hand to grab her school bag but Sasuke was quicker and grabbed her other arm as well. Some of the students started to watch them in curiosity now, wondering what the school Heartthrob and Sweetheart were up to.

He scrutinized her even further when her cheeks started to burn bright red, she seemed to do that a lot recently whenever they came in close contact with each other. She bit her bottom lip nervously and immediately Sasuke was lured in by her lips. They were pink and glossy and they seemed soft too and suddenly he had come to an epiphany.

She blinked again and she opened her mouth to say something but he had beat her to it.

"I think I hate you" he said with conviction, as though it was the most natural thing to say in the world, his eyes very much serious. The students started to whisper in excitement when Sakura turned even redder, her mouth open in shock.

She tried to ignore the pain in her chest as she retorted, "Yeah? Well I hate you too! Just cause you think you're better than anyone else doesn't mean you can just say whatever you want you teme! I mean I know you're drop-dead gorgeous and everything and that you're practically the smartest guy in here but that doesn't make you the god that you think you are cause-"

And suddenly, his mouth was on hers, moving quite sensually as the words died on her lips. He had loosened his grip on her arms and her fingers started to tug on his soft raven hair while her other hand pulled on his red school tie, deepening the kiss. Any insult on her mind seemed to fade away and were filled with thoughts of Sasuke instead.

When he had released her from his hold, a satisfied smirk tugged on his sinful lips as he looked at her dazed expression. To him, Sakura was rash, annoying, clumsy, irritating but mostly annoying because despite the walls that he had put up, she still manages to evoke strong feelings within him and he hated it therefore, he hated her.

"I think I hate you" he repeated, hoping to convey another message. His gaze was still set on her lips as though transfixed. Sakura licked her lips unconciously, not fully believing what had just occurred but nevertheless elated.

"I..." she swallowed, then she smiled brilliantly, understanding etched within her emeraled orbs.

"I think I hate you too"

...

...

_fin_


End file.
